Ocean Avenue: A Collection
by Pannalid
Summary: A collection of non-related SongFics compiled from the songs of Yellowcard's CD, Ocean Avenue! Rated for occasional language.
1. Way Away

**Note:** I got the idea of a CDfic, if you will, when I saw/read a SoR/Evanescence one. I thought I'd try it out with Yellowcard, one of my favourite bands... So here goes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yellowcard, their songs, lyrics or music, or the names, characters and settings of School of Rock.

* * *

**Way Away**

"Shut up, sit down, and eat, Zachary. I have no time for this."

Zack stood in front of the dinner table, refusing to sit down. His hand grasped the knob topping his regular chair as his eyes burned holes into the birchwood floor.

"Honey, maybe he's not hungr--"

"I don't give a damn if he's not hungry. He'll sit when I tell him to sit. Sit down, Zachary Blake Mooneyham, or it's your ass."

Zack's grip on the knob grew so tight, it wouldn't have been a surprise if it came off in his hand.

I think I'm breaking out

Too long had things been like this. At eighteen, and about to graduate from the prison that was Horace Green, Zack didn't have to take this drubbing from his good for nothing father.

"Zack, honey, listen to your father…"

"No." Zack looked up from the floor to the wall straight across from him. "No."

"Zachary, I swear to the Lord Almighty, you'll--"

A faint ringing began to make itself apparent in Zack's ears. He just didn't know when to stop, did he? He didn't know when was enough, or just how much his own son could take.

Turning on the spot, Zack headed straight for the stairs, stomping up as if he were seven all over again. Yeah, seven was about right. Seven was right around when his dad decided Zack wasn't good enough for him.

I'm gonna leave you now

There's nothing for me here it's all the same

A bag was already half packed in the back of Zack's closet. It's not like ideas of leaving had just started to pop into his head. _Zack, don't walk away from me when I'm speaking to you. It's very rude… And you watch that attitude._ Yeah, he had been mulling over the idea for some time. For just about as long as those stupid words had been stuck in his head. Not that his dad's attitude had changed at all over the following eight years. It was all the same.

He took the picture of Summer sitting on top of some old clothes and placed it in his back pocket. He had tried to convince her to come with him, whenever he decided the time was right. But that wasn't enough information for her. And, being Summer meant finishing the school year right to the end.

And even though I know

That everything might go

But she said she'd come right to him the day after school ended.

Go downhill from here I'm not afraid

A few more shirts and a couple pairs of boxers made their way into the duffel bag. His guitar wouldn't fit. Oh well, that wasn't going to stop him. He'd come back for it later. When everyone was asleep.

You can't stop me now

You can't hold me down

"Zack?" Mrs. Mooneyham poked her head into his room. Zack whirled around to hide the bag as best he could. Crap, he had forgotten about his mom. His mom loved him. She wouldn't want to see him leave. And leaving her with his dad alone wasn't exactly a spectacle for her to look forward to, either.

I made it this far now

"Mom, I'll be down in a minute, 'kay? I just need some privacy. I'm… I'm changing."

"Oope, sorry dear!" The door closed. Zack picked up the bag and walked over to his window. Looking out, he saw the sorry excuse for a begonia bush. Taking careful aim, Zack dropped his bag.

"Jesus Christ, Zachary, what the hell are you doing now?!" An angry voice came from downstairs. An angry, nasal, whining sort of voice that Zack had heard way too much of.

And I'm not burning out

Zack flew down the stairs, but all hopes of a quick exit were extinguished when he came face to face with his father. Mr. Mooneyham opened his mouth to talk.

No matter what you say I'm not afraid

His mouth was moving, but Zack wasn't listening. He couldn't have cared less.

Way away away from here I'll be

Zack walked past his dad without a word, surprising the old guy enough to stop talking. Zack's mom was in the next room over, looking out the window to the blue and black duffel back sitting on the begonia bush outside.

"I'll call, okay mom?"

Way away away so you can see

Zack walked out, grabbed his bag, and without a look back, began to walk.

How it feels to be alone and not believe

Anything

Maybe his mom would take a stand now, too. Now that he'd done it. Then, for once in his life, his dumb dad would feel exactly how he makes everyone else feel. Stupid, alone, and angry.

Letting out the noise inside of me

After countless years of shutting up and sitting down, it was time to stand up and push back.

Every window pane is shattering

Maybe now his dad will watch himself, see how careful everyone else had to be.

Cutting up my words before I speak

This is how it feels to not believe

Walking away from his house, Zack finally began to believe.

* * *

**A/N -** I hope it's okay. I love SongFics, I just don't know how good I am at them. Anyway, more coming, so too bad if I suck!


	2. Breathing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yellowcard, their songs, lyrics or music, or the names, characters and settings of School of Rock.

* * *

**Breathing**

Clicking the light off, Freddy could see Eleni turn over in her sleepy stupor. He averted his eyes quickly, making his way into the bed. Eleni moved closer to him, and as much as Freddy tried to resist, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, the show went alright tonight?" she asked.

Freddy silently ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah."

Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close

The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold

"You guys did a full set, then?"

"Yeah."

And even though you're next to me I still feel so alone

Silence. Then, "I'm really proud of you, Freddy."

Freddy sighed. "There's nothing to be proud of, 'Len."

I just can't give you anything for you to call your own

"Don't say that, Fred, you know it's not true. I have a lot to be proud of. I have you, I have your music, I have… your hair…" She was trying to crack a joke. "Tough crowd. You're tired."

"Yeah."

Eleni turned over to face him. "Goodnight, Freddy. Love you."

Freddy closed his eyes tightly. "Love you."

Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips

I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss

Despite the farewell, Eleni propped herself up onto her elbow. Freddy could feel her smouldering glare. She really knew how to stare someone down. It was one of her best attributes. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing."

She shrugged and lay back down, her back to Freddy. He winced, as though he had been physically hurt.

I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now

And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake

Eleni snored from time to time. It was rather endearing, a cute little snort once in a while that always made Freddy laugh. She'd always deny it the next morning. She was a lady, she didn't make noise in her sleep. Only guys did that, according to her.

She was great

Can you feel it beating my heart sinking like a weight

Freddy's mind flashed back to the gig the band had played that night. It was a small concert, in a small venue, with a small crowd. He preferred the bigger ones, to tell the truth, but it was at the small ones where he could see everyone in the crowd, even from behind his drum set.

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done

He didn't know what had gotten into him. But, before he knew it, he was staring straight at the brunette standing right in front of where Zack was shredding guitar on the stage. She had looked at Freddy a couple times during that song, and he couldn't help but stare back. She was really hot.

Eleni couldn't make it to that show. She almost always came, unless she was busy. Tonight was her parents' anniversary, and she had she couldn't miss it. Freddy told her it wouldn't matter, though. It was just a show, nothing different than all the rest of them.

I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run

Freddy couldn't believe how tantalising the brunette was looking. Those eyes… what colour were they? Grey… But a lot more than grey.

The grey eyes were there after the show, too. What had Freddy told his band mates? He was meeting Eleni somewhere. But the only thing he could see were the grey eyes. And they were getting closer, and closer…

Snort.

Man, he loved that snort.

I know that I hurt you things will never be the same

Those grey eyes had been so tempting, so… Hypnotizing. But, after, they had just seemed, well, grey. Nothing special.

The only love I ever knew I threw it all away

It was eating him alive. He'd never be able to sleep, not with what was going through his mind, not with the simple thought of what he had done. Not with Eleni sleeping soundlessly beside him.

Snort.

I can feel you breathing, it's keeping me awake

Freddy shook the lithe body until a rather masculine grunt came from it. "What is it, Freddy?"

Could you stop my heart it's always

"'Len, I have to tell you about the show tonight."

_Beating, sinking like a weight_

* * *

**A/N** - Another attempt at a SongFic... Well, they'll all be attempts, won't they?


	3. Ocean Avenue

**Note:** Thanks so much **tmrwspromise **for the review! Yellowcard's probably my second favourite band, and their music is awesome to write to. Only One is my favourite too, though, so that's crazy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yellowcard, their songs, lyrics or music, or the names, characters and settings of School of Rock.

* * *

**Ocean Avenue**

"Hey, you've reached Zack Mooneyham, a.k.a. the Hizzle Fizzle Shizzle. I'm not here, so leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you. Maybe. Okay, enough of that… Talk to ya! Beep… Ha, just joshin'."

Beep.

"Hey Zack, it's me."

There's a place off Ocean Avenue

"Umm… How've you been?"

Where I used to sit and talk with you

"You're busy, I'm guessing. Uh... How's U of T? Nice city? I've been there once, it's really… clean."

We were both sixteen and it felt so right

Sleepin' all day stayin' up all night

"I've been good, school's tough, but what can you expect, I guess. Accounting isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world."

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

We would walk on the beach in our bare feet

"Are you still in touch with anyone? Freddy? Katie? I talk to Marta once in a while, 'cause she's still in town, but everyone's just all over the place now. Like, where did Lawrence ever go, do you know?"

We were both eighteen and it felt so right

Sleepin' all day stayin' up all night

"Anyway, I just called because, well, you know, we haven't talked in a while, and it's nice to catch up with each other here and there, right? So, I was thinking, since there's a long weekend coming up, maybe we could see each other or something?"

There's a piece of you that's here with me

"Toronto and New York are really close, if you think about it… If you don't want to come down here, I can come up there… I mean, I'm not doing anything, and I haven't been to Canada in a while, so it'd be a nice break, I guess."

It's everywhere I go it's everything I see

"Okay… I'm just going to be honest. We haven't talked since the end of grade twelve, and even then we were hardly talking. I think it's time we get past this childishness, don't you? I mean, it's ridiculous. We're adults now, we're almost done school for good, and we can't even talk? It's sort of bugging me, Zack."

When I sleep I dream and it gets me by

"And…

"…God… I just… I just miss you, okay?"

I can make believe that you're here tonight

"It all happened so long ago, and it was all really stupid. I was only seventeen, I had no idea what I was saying! And admit it, Zack, you didn't either. We were stupid, naïve kids who had no idea what… Well, what… what _love_ was."

I remember the look in your eye

When I told you that this was goodbye

"I wish I could just, I don't know, rewind time? And live those couple weeks with the knowledge that I have now. I haven't met anyone like you, Zack."

You were begging me not tonight

Not here, not now

"But maybe that was a good thing, you know? Like, maybe that's the way it was all meant to happen, so we could figure out that what we had was right. Oh… so _I _could figure it out."

We're looking up at the same night sky

Keep pretending the sun will not rise

"Sorry, I sometimes forget I'm talking to an answering machine. Do you live alone? Will someone else hear this?"

We'll be together for one more night

"So… anyway, I think I was wrong when I said what I said. It wasn't just… Just attraction, okay?"

Somewhere, somehow

"Okay, this is all going downhill. I wasn't supposed to say all this. I was supposed to leave a nice, maintained, short, abbreviated message, and you were supposed to get back to me. I hate answering machines."

If I could find you now

Things would get better

"If I haven't scared you off completely, call me, okay?"

We could leave this town

And run forever

"Call me because I was wrong. I was totally wrong, and I'm sorry. I think you know that I was wrong, though. I hope you know. Do you have a girlfriend? Wouldn't that be bad if she picked this up."

I know somewhere somehow

We'll be together

"Just call the number I gave all of you guys at the end of the year, and ask for Summer, okay? Please?"

Let your waves crash down

On me and take me away

"Bye."


	4. Empty Apartment

**Note:** Thank you guys so much for your patience and all the reviews, they really keep me writing, even if it is at a snail's pace! Quickly: I usually don't change or take away any of the lyrics in my SongFics, other than only using the chorus once, but this song had major romantic undertones, and as that wasn't the direction I wanted to go with it, I tried to take out all the romantical lyrics... Don't know if it worked, but just a heads up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yellowcard, their songs, lyrics or music, or the names, characters and settings of School of Rock. As well, I cannot say I own Mary Poppins or Disney, so darn.

* * *

**Empty Apartment**

Dear Mr. Dewey Finn,

I can't believe I'm even bothering to make contact with you. It's not like you seem to care, the way you left.

Called me out, you stayed inside

You might not remember who I am. Let me refresh your memory: ten years ago, you may recall, you illegally impersonated a substitute teacher to collect rent money when the principal of Horace Green Prep called your place of residence. You proceeded to dress in the ugliest threads possible, with a greasy mop and a stupid bow tie, and came to our school to teach the fifth grade for a number of weeks.

One you love is where you hide

You were the best thing that even happened to us, though. You taught us everything we ever really needed to know. You taught us how to live life, you taught us how to treat each other, ourselves, authority - everyone. Your weeks at HG gave us a "how-to" for absolutely every situation possible.

Shot me down as I flew by

It would've been great if it had been left at that: if you had done your bit with the whole sub teacher thing, got caught, had the movie-esque comeback at the Battle of the Bands, and then gone off again. But no, you stuck around.

Crash and burn I think sometimes

You forget where the heart is

So, with that, this is Zack Mooneyham. The guitarist. The "Next Hendrix." "Step Off" and all that. Ringing any bells?

Answer no to these questions

So… Maybe we were just your little flavour of the month and you got bored, or something. That's what we've decided, anyway. But someone's got to tell you, for future reference, I guess for the next time you decide to start up an elementary school band: you can't just walk in and out of a ten-year-old's life like you did. You have to forgive them; ten-year-olds are trusting - they really think you actually care.

It's not me you're not listening

Can't you see something's missing

You told me how to live my life properly, how to be proud of who I am and to not let anyone boss me or push me around. You showed me that life was really worth living. It's sad to say that I needed to hear that at age ten, but I did, and that's the tall and short of it, I guess.

You forget where the heart is

Waking up from this nightmare

I don't know if you realize what it's like standing with your friends, waiting for your total idol to pick you up for band practice after school, like he had been for a couple weeks. And then, suddenly, after waiting for three hours, it dawns on you that he's just not going to come. He doesn't care. He doesn't want you.

How's your life? What's it like there?

We heard No Vacancy wanted you back. Is that where you went? Is that why you dropped us like a clump of dirt filled with worms? Because that bunch of no-good, wannabe, corporate sell-outs decided that you _were_ good enough for their band, and so you went crying back to the guys that dumped you like a bag of garbage in the first place?

Is it all what you want it to be?

You know how some people joke around and say that they were glad they never were a kid? Well, I never thought it possible until that day when we stood out in the cold waiting for your stupid brown van to pick us up. You don't seem to remember how much stability a kid needs in their life. You obviously don't remember how much stability I was lacking either. You were the only part of me that was normal, which is weird in itself, seeing as you were far, far, far from ordinary.

Does it hurt when you think about me?

I think one of the reasons I bonded so well with you was because we were feeling the same emotions. You were feeling left out of your best friend's life because that cow had come in and had overtaken everything. I was feeling left out because I was a loner at school and no one seemed to care. You were feeling unstable because you were just kicked out of your band, the only thing that held meaning in your life anymore, and I was feeling unstable because my family, the only thing a kid really knows, was anything but the rock my life should be built on.

It's okay to be angry and never let go

It only gets harder the more that you know

We clicked, man. And I think that's hard for you to take because of the age difference between us. How old are you, anyway? You were, what, thirty when we met? I guess it's hard to swallow, finding a kindred spirit in a kid twenty years younger than you. I understand you, believe it or not. Well, I _did_. I understood you better than Ned, or Mullins, or Summer or Freddy or anyone. You can't just ignore that bond.

When you get lonely and no one's around

You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down

It's not cool when you're ten and thinking about killing yourself, and suddenly this guy comes into your life and pretty much saves you.

It's like saying "I love you" and the other person doesn't reply, you know? I was able to admit that I needed the bond me and you had, but you couldn't handle it. Is there a problem with depending on someone? Are you too "macho" to have to have someone there?

We came together but you left alone

When you left, things went back to normal. Everyone went back to their old friends: Summer was the class know-it-all, Freddy, the class asshole, Marta was the snooty bitch she'd always been… You get it. I, of course, went back to having no friends.

And I know how it feels to walk out on your own

You're probably asking yourself why I'm sending you this. We're twenty now, and we should be over the whole fiasco, right? Well, whatever. In my head, you're the still the hero that the young Zack Mooneyham had seen. You're like Mary Poppins, man: the one that comes in, changes everything, and then just leaves. And everyone wants to see Mary Poppins again, 'cause she's awesome. We all want to see you again too.

Maybe someday I will see you again

And you'll look me in the eyes and call me your friend

We want to know that you're not some ghost that we all imagined. So, if you really do exist, don't be afraid of a bunch of kids half your age, because that's what it seems like to us, that's for sure. You make it seem like you're this huge coward who only has something to say when they're mad at someone. But once it's okay again, you drop everything, take everything back.

Take you away from that empty apartment

You stay

Look. This whole thing is really lovey-dovey, but that's because that's what it's like when you're ten. Don't be afraid of us, don't be afraid of this letter, don't be afraid of the situation.

Forget where the heart is

Someday

Just try to get in touch with us, we're all still in the Long Island area, except for Summer. She's going to school on the West Coast, but still comes back here on holidays, so she can still see you too.

We've all forgiven each other, forgotten the past, except for you. We just can't do that.

It's okay


	5. Life of a Salesman

**Note:** I'm back! I really have to give a HUGE THANK-YOU to **Chinsky **and **My Divinest** for reviewing when they did... I mean, you all know that I really, really appreciate every single review I get, but I opened up my inbox today, and there were a bunch of reviews from you two! So thanks for getting me back into it! I'm going to finish up my Yellowcard collection, and then I think I'm ready to start working on This Time Around! Thanks so much for any patience that's left, guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yellowcard, their songs, lyrics or music, or the names, characters and settings of School of Rock. As well, I cannot say I own any of the other many things I make reference to in this SongFic, so darn.

**WARNING:** There's a fair amount of foul language in this chapter, so please, read at your own risk! OH and also, **this isn't necessarily what I see happening with Freddy.. because guess what, that's who this is about!** Just thought I'd let you know. Hahaaa... Okay, on with it.

**

* * *

Life of a Salesman **

Life throws you twists and turns, and believe you me, man, you've just got to roll with the punches. I mean, I should know, shouldn't I? I've been through some tough shit, man… And it's been pretty tough, man.

See the thing is, when shit happens in your life, you remember it, right? But what if it happens when you _can't_ remember it? Yeah, like you seriously, physically aren't able to remember. Like, when you're young. If something happens to you when you're, say, a buck and change, it's not like you'll remember it. Just like that wizard kid in the books: all he remembers of when his 'rents died is this crazy-ass green light or some screwed up shit like that, man.

Me and that Puffer, or Potter, or whatever, are pretty similar, 'cause we both lost our parents.

What's a dad for dad?

When I was crazy young… Like, three minutes old or whatever, my mom died. Yeah, I'm the little shit that killed my mom. And like I said before, I don't remember it. People say it was really sad because she was getting weaker and weaker as she was going through contractions, and she was in labour for like sixteen hours or some effed up number like that, man.

Have you seen that movie with that Bennifer guy in it? Where he has the kid and goes to live at his dad's place 'cause his girlfriend or whatever died giving birth?

Tell me why I'm here dad

That was hella like my childhood, man. My dad totally raised me from the bottom up, man. We lived at my grandma's place for a while - my mom's mom, not my dad's mom, 'cause she's dead. I can't remember, but it was probably some crazy-ass times. My dad, though… Man, I was everything to my dad… He took, like a _year_ off work once when I broke my leg in the, like, third grade, or something. He was crazy devoted.

Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad

He sent me to that fucking prison Horace Green. He said it was so I could get the best education around, or whatever, but man, I hated that place more than I hate… something else I really hate. I was the biggest asshole, man, I totally ragged on everyone's ass. Especially Zack, man. I swear to God I had it in for that kid when we were hella young, probably 'cause I actually respected him… Who knows? Anyway, the counsellor once told my dad that my behaviour pointed me towards a lifetime of drugs and alcohol. That's some pretty heavy shit at the age of eight.

Everything is fine dad

It all got better for a bit when Finn came around, though. I stopped being a shtick to Zack and we got along pretty well, and instead Dewey taught me how to channel my excess energy into drumming. I swear to God drumming saved my life, man. And my dad was the coolest dad because when the shit hit the fan, man, he was the coolest with the idea. I mean, he thought it was effing ridiculous that Finn came and taught our asses, but he thought it was cool that I was playing drums.

Proud that you are my dad

My dad also got me out of some pretty heavy shit, man. There was this one time with Finn where School of Rock went to audition for Battle of the Bands that first time, and I went out to this band's van. A few years later, or whatever, when School of Rock was doing the auditions again, the same guys were there, and Vinny, the lead guy, well, he slipped me a number before Dewey came out to get my ass out of there.

I know, fucking ridiculous that some old freak would want to get me into that shit at age thirteen, but there you go. I was hooked on some fucking shit, I don't know, grass probably, that summer. Fucking ridiculous man.

'Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man

Some kids are just effed up, you know? My dad found out, he's not one of those bastards that's just not aware. He whooped my ass harsh, man. Like, not for real, he didn't actually hit me. But he gave me a harsh reality check, you know? Like, he was all, 'You want me to buy you some more so you can go and overdose at age thirteen?' But I was a little shit and I thought I was crazy-ass. So my dad took me down to Tompkins Square Park down in Manhattan or wherever the hell, and holy shit, man, it was like an effing nightmare come alive.

I mean, I'm sure the people are cool, but the shit they were on was scary. Just plain scary. I was off so quick man… I mean, I was thirteen. Whoa.. Thirteen.

Taught me how to stand dad

Took me by the hand and you showed me how to be a bigger man, dad

My dad watched out for me pretty damn close after that, man. I mean, granted, I guess, I would too if my kid were punk-ass.

But then the alcohol came. Oh shit. I was a harsh punk, trying to be all hardcore. It didn't fucking work, man. One time, I came home from a party and I was still shit-faced and when my dad opened the door, I puked all over his Bills tee-shirt.

The next morning, though, he came upstairs, and he told me about how when he was a teenager, he was harsh just like me - he wanted to be the shit and he thought acting like a fool was totally it. But it got him into harsh times, man, like, eff. He was on the streets for a couple weeks until he got it together and his parents let him back home.

I mean, I respected him before, but after that my dad just became my idol.

Listen when you talk, dad  
Follow where you walk, dad

I think my dad knew it, too; he knew that he was going to get my attention with that story. My dad was punk-ass when he was a kid, he wasn't joking. And maybe it's kind of pathetic when you respect your dad because he has street cred, but whatever. He knew what it was like to be a teen now, not just back in the day when he was my age. He was able to relate, man, and it's so much easier that way instead of like when your 'rents are like "it's eight, go to bed," you know?

I mean, my dad wasn't effing slacker, he just knew what I was going through. He punished in a way that _didn't _make me want to be all "fuck you, I'm going to do it again just to piss you off." My dad was a good dad. I want to be good for him in return, you know?

And you know that I will always do the best I can

I wish all dads could be like my dad… Like, man, that would be my charitable contribution to society, 'cause that would be crazy charitable. Everyone would be happier because of it. If and when I have a kid, I'm totally going to be a dad like my dad, man. Except my dad always told me that if my mom were alive, she'd be hella pissed at what he's been telling me. I think that's funny. Hopefully my wife's not going to be all up in my face like that, because, man, I don't care how controversial my dad's parenting methods or whatever were, because they fucking worked.

When I am a dad, dad  
I'm gonna be a good dad

Like, dude, I don't know what the definition of "parent" is in the dictionary, but it's crazy more than just a biological relation or whatever. Sending your kid to their room is almost like giving up on them… Like, it's like "I don't know what to do with you, figure yourself out." Like, c'mon, man. My dad never did that.

Did the best you could, dad  
Always understood, dad

Am I the only one that thought that our parents generation was totally like straight laced and like sat in their room and did homework all day? I mean, yeah man, there were the hippies, but I totally thought that all the hippie kids were called Rainbow or Raisin Flower or some shit like that. But no, man, our parents did shit, whether they tell you or not.

'Cause kids are kids are kids, man. You know that movie "Dead Poets' Society"? Yeah, man, that movie totally opened up my eyes. Guys had _sex drives_ back then, can you effing believe it?! Holy crap, man, I was like "Whoa, they're like _us_!"

Tell me I was right, dad  
Opened up my eyes, dad

You know, there's all these kids going around all depressed, and no one can figure it out because it's not like they're all from bad families or whatever… But maybe it's because their dad's just aren't as cool as my dad was. Maybe they don't know that other people are feeling exactly what they're feeling, man… And maybe their 'rents are being punk-ass with them, sending them to their room without trying to help at all.

My dad was no hippie, he harsh believed in punishment and consequences, but dude, I'm his _kid_. He helped bring me onto this god-forsaken rock, and so he was going to at least try and help me out, man. _Then_ he'd send me to my room. Effing fair enough, man.

Glad to call you my dad  
Thank you for my life dad

So, you wanna know who's influenced me the most? Hell yeah, it's harsh been my dad. He helped me realize what a crap-face I was being, man, totally. It was all him. I still remember certain moments where we were just chilling together 'cause we just respected each other, man. We both knew what the other was going through, or had gone through, or whatever.

Father I will always be

That same boy that stood by the sea

I wish Zack had a dad like mine. I mean, Zack's dad is harsh cool, but in the "rich guy that can by Zack lots of guitars" kind of way, you know? He doesn't understand like my dad understood what was going on in my life when I was thirteen and fourteen and fifteen or whatever. Or maybe, Mr. Mooneyham does, and he's just not letting on. That's not helpful, man. I mean, I love Zack like a brother, and I really wish his dad would let on that he understands or something, man.

And watched you tower over me

My dad was an engineer, okay, man? He was harsh genius, but he wasn't the type to be all "I'm smart, which must mean my kid is smart too," you know? He would have accepted it if I was stupid, and he would have partied with it, too. Except he knew I was smart, and from there I kind of realized that I had some brains as well. It would have totally been wasted if it weren't for my dad, though. So, I guess this is all for my dad. I need this life for my dad.

Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you

Although, honestly, this all would be so much cooler if he were still alive.


	6. Only One

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys!

**des** - it's funny that you requested Only One, simply because I'm going in the order that the songs are listed on the CD, and low and behold, Only One is next!

**Crazy Chica 91** - I'm really sorry for the sad ending! I was just on such a rant that I couldn't help it... and in the end, I love sad fics, so I guess that was my own guilty pleasure right there!

This is my favourite song on the CD, so I hope I did it justice. Please review, tell me what you guys think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yellowcard, their songs, lyrics or music, or the names, characters and settings of School of Rock. As well, I cannot say I own any of the other things I may make reference to, so darn.

**

* * *

**

**Only One**

"Freddy, what's with you? You've been acting all weird for the longest time, man."

Freddy lifted his head from where it rested atop his hands on his desk and looked closely at Zack. Did he really not understand in the least what could be bugging him?

Zack kept looking at Freddy with his unrelenting stare. "Don't look at me like that, Jones. At least I'm asking, right?"

A bell rung throughout the school, and the grade 12 Chemistry class the pair of boys were in stood up and packed up their books in response. Freddy hunched over his bag, trying to stuff all his materials into it, when he suddenly looked up. His eyes locked with the black haired girl sitting front row, who was about to leave the room.

Zack followed Freddy's eyes. "Oh."

Broken this fragile thing now

The pair walked out of the room and across the hall; Freddy began to fiddle with the lock as Zack simply leaned against the neighbouring lockers.

"Why don't you just go talk to her, man? I mean, if you explain what was going through your head, she'll understand, won't she?" Freddy didn't say anything. "I mean," Zack continued, "what you did was for her own good, wasn't it? Once you tell her that, it'll all work out, and you guys can get back together, and then you can stop moping around like this!"

Freddy stopped what he was doing and rubbed his temples. "You're the one who doesn't understand, Zack."

"What do you mean, _I'm_ the one who doesn't understand? Is that not what you did? Didn't you break up with her to 'save her'? I mean, that's what you told me, and if you're lying to me, well, you've got some bigger issues than your ex-girlfriend."

Freddy slammed his locker. "What you don't understand, Mooneyham, is that even if I were to explain to her what went down, I still can't get back together with her. It's just not fair."

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

"So… you're avoiding the situation completely, then?"

"Yes," replied Freddy, looking at the floor with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets, "that's been my plan."

They stopped at Zack's locker, where he began to turn his lock. There was silence between the two, heavy with tension and thought.

"Listen," Zack finally interrupted, "I get what you're trying to do, really. But this isn't fair to Katie. She has no idea why you dumped her like you did, and I think she has a right to know."

Freddy shook his head. "If she knew, she'd think she understood. And then she'd think that we could work through it, and that it wouldn't be an issue between us."

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

Zack smirked. "You're up pretty high on your horse, aren't you? Who says she's even going to want to talk to you in the first place?"

"What? Why are you... You're the one who brought it up in the first place, Zack! Stop confusing me!"

Zack chuckled as he pulled out his books for his next class. "Listen, whatever. Think about it, think about the advantages: you get all of this crap off of your chest, she understands what went down, and maybe, just _maybe_, there's a chance of her wanting to work through it… And maybe you'll finally realize that that's what you want too, 'cause we all know it."

Zack slammed his locker shut and walked away.

----

I feel so broken up

She was sitting right in front him. Her black hair was gleaming from the fluorescent lighting in the bright English classroom. Freddy placed his chin in his hand as his elbow rested on the desk, staring at the back of her head.

"…So, what is Shakespeare implying with his use of the dagger in Macbeth's mind… Freddy?"

And I give up

Great. "I'm not sure."

A quiet scoff came from the girl in front of him. She put up her hand.

"Katie, do you know?"

"He might be saying that Macbeth's wife --"

The rest of Katie's answer was drowned out by the loud bell overhead. With squeals of glee from the kids in the class and the teacher's attempt at assigning homework, the class began to assemble their things once again.

Freddy simply stared at the back of Katie's head. When she began to stand up, he did the same. Screwing up his eyes in concentration as she bent down to pick up her bag, he reached out to tap her on the shoulder.

"Katie."

Her head snapped back to look at him. "What?" Her harsh glare seemed to soften at the look of anxiety on Freddy's face. "What is it?"

Freddy looked into her eyes, seeing the confusion and hurt he had put there.

"What's wrong, Freddy?"

Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

"Nothing… Never mind."

Katie's eyes glazed over and she abruptly picked up her things. "Whatever, Freddy. I know you better than you think - you're just a big coward."

"Wha… What do you mean, I'm 'just a big coward'? How do you know I wasn't just asking for the homework?"

Katie laughed. Not her nice, tinkling laugh that Freddy had grown so accustomed to, but a harsh, accusing laugh. "Because Freddy Jones doesn't care about English homework. He told me himself." She looked at him straight in the eye. "He told me that he'd do anything to get out of it. I'm sure not being able to hear the teacher would be a perfect excuse."

Freddy looked down. "Maybe I've changed," he quietly replied.

Katie closed her eyes, hugging her books close to her chest. She bit her lip, and quickly turned to walk away.

Freddy's face fell.

Ran my whole life in the ground

All of a sudden, she turned back around. She walked straight up to Freddy, standing inches from his face. "Don't get me started, Jones; don't get me started on all the crap that you deserve."

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Freddy couldn't say anything; it wasn't for a lack of trying, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water with no sound coming out. He sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Freddy, you were the biggest jerk on the planet. And you know it. You'll never comprehend how much you hurt me; you'll never understand how much you shattered me. You don't get how much you meant to me, and how much my life revolved around _us_."

Freddy looked up, trying to sound casual. "Speaking of that, though... That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? Is that what you wanted to talk about? What about it, exactly? Did you want the step-by-step, play-by-play version of my utter humiliation? Or maybe, you wanted to know how I've been keeping up just _oh-so-well_ since it all happened."

Something's breaking up

"I don't even know what to say to you… I wish we could get back together, just so I could find a situation as embarrassing and heart-crushing as mine was. What's the equivalent of being dumped in front of one's family… Maybe your friends? The band? The _school_? I'm sure that could be arranged… What el--"

Freddy had had enough Through all of her ranting, he had an answer for everything. Everything was justified in his mind. He slammed his hands on the table. Katie immediately stopped talking, a frightened look on her face.

"If… If you so much as _touch_ me, Jones…"

I feel like giving up

"I did on purpose, Katie. I had to do something so bad that you just wouldn't come back to me."

I won't walk out until you know

"What the hell are you talking about, Freddy?! Nothing warrants what you did to me! Nothing!"

"Like hell!" growled Freddy, standing up. "You don't understand, Katie, and thanks for trying, but you just don't. I broke up with you because I had to. Do you think I _wanted_ to do it? Do you think I _wanted_ to ruin the best thing in my life other than the band? You and music were all that mattered to me, why would I want to throw that away? Why would I want to place myself in such a miserable situation if I didn't _have_ to do it? No one gets it - you don't get it, Zack doesn't get it… Everyone thinks I'm just a stupid imbecile for trying to protect you, Katie, because that's all I was ever trying to do. I was just trying to keep you happy; I was just trying to keep you happy, because if you had stayed with me, you wouldn't be the bubbly person I think I fell in love with."

Katie stayed standing, mouth slightly agape.

Freddy shook his head. "You and music, Katie… you were the only ones. Hell, I think you still are the only ones."

Here I go so dishonestly

Leave a note for you my only one

"Why?" Katie choked out, "why? Why did I deserve what you gave me?"

Freddy refused to make eye contact with her. "It doesn't matter anymore."

And I know you can see right through me

"Bull!" cried Katie. "That's absolute BS, Freddy Jones, and you sure as hell know it! Why are you _still_ trying to protect me? You've pushed me so far away that… that I can't even explain what it feels like. Why are you still trying to keep up that barrier? Why are you still trying to push me away? Because I don't know how much farther I can go without falling over the edge, Freddy!"

Just let me go

And you will find someone

"How long have we known each other?" Freddy said quietly as he covered his face with his hands once again.

"Thirteen years… I think."

"How many times have you met my dad?"

Katie was silent in thought.

"I never have," she whispered.

Here I go

"Please don't tell me you think that's a coincidence."

"I… I never thought about it…"

Freddy was silent, refusing to lift his head from his hands. He heard Katie quietly sit in the desk in front of him. She tenderly placed her hands on his head, patting his hair in reassurance.

"How long had we been going out for, Katie?"

"Thirteen months."

"How many times did I bring you over to meet my folks?"

"None."

Silence.

"He'd hurt you just like he hurts me, Katie. I know it."

Scream my lungs out and try to get to you

"Freddy…"

"No, it's true. He doesn't care. If you're in his house, it's like he has a right. You'd get hurt, you'd get punished… You'd hate him and you'd hate me, and I don't think I could live through that."

"So me hating you for a different reason is better?" she asked as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah."

You are my only one

"I didn't do it for any other reason than that. I really think I love you, Katie… If I didn't love you, I think I would have just kept ignoring the idea of you meeting my family, or you spending time at my house. But I couldn't, because I knew you wanted to… And I couldn't let you."

I let go

"Freddy…"

"It won't work, though, Katie. I already told Zack that even if I tell you what happened, I couldn't let anything happen between us, because me telling you won't change what he does."

"Freddy, I can't move on anymore. Not when I know this."

But there's just no one that gets me like you do

"Neither can I."

"So where's the logic in your decision?"

Freddy shook his head. "No, you still don't get it; this has nothing to do with logic. Where's the logic in what my dad does? This whole problem is based on the _lack_ of logic, Katie."

There was a long silence. Finally, Freddy felt Katie bend down and kiss his hair. She stood up slowly, picking up all her things, and made her way to the door.

"When you change your mind," she said facing the door, but not leaving, "just come and find me, okay?"

"'Kay."

You are my only one


End file.
